plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = <<}} Neon Mixtape Tour is the ninth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name was revealed in the teaser Piñata Parties which first started on August 18 at 11:00 UTC. It was soft released on August 20, 2015 to a selected group of users. An official trailer was released on August 22. Judging by the lawn and zombies, this world carries an 1980s theme, when there were a lot of bands representing a variety of musical genres, such as pop, punk, or metal. Jams, the environment modifier of this world, represent that variety through gameplay. Cactus is the premium plant tied to this world and is showcased in the teaser parties. Despite being a nighttime world and being explicitly said by Crazy Dave to be nighttime, sun still falls during levels and the levels themselves are called days. Jam Jam is the main gimmick of Neon Mixtape Tour that changes the music of the gameplay at any time. Differently from other worlds, the music will make the zombies move faster or slower, and also make special zombies, who are Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, and even Hair Metal Gargantuar, do their special ability. They will only do their special ability if their preferred music or jam is playing. There are currently four used jams and one unused jam. *The punk jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes Punk Zombie mosh the plants back a free space, and also makes zombies go three times faster. When it starts to play, there will be flame trails on the top and the bottom of the screen. *The pop jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes Glitter Zombie trail a rainbow trail that protects and removes all negative effects for all zombies stepping on it, and also makes zombies go two times slower. When it starts to play, there will be neon lasers, a disco ball, and a lot of small lights on the lawn. *The rap jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes MC Zom-B spin his microphone to kill all non-defensive plants around him instantly in a 3x3 area, similar to Phat Beet, and also does not make zombies go faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be lights and a TV with Dr. Zomboss' green face. *The metal jam makes its first appearance in Day 12, which makes Hair Metal Gargantuar smash to create a sonic blast that can instantly kill a non-defensive plant at the rightmost lane, and also makes zombies go two times faster. When it starts to play, there will be fireworks and lights. Levels Brain Busters Walkthrough :See Neon Mixtape Tour/Walkthrough. Gallery NMTlocked.png|Neon Mixtape Tour locked NMT unlocked.png|Neon Mixtape Tour unlocked NMTSideAPreview.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A preview 3ePHQ8rdibE.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A advertisement HlROwkQtyVA.jpg|Another Neon Mixtape Tour Side A advertisement gQ9SAOlwD_Y.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B is coming soon Update notice.png|An update notification Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s.jpeg|Promotional image Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A plantsFacebook post: Our breakfast club is fully vegetarian. Who would you hang with? Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A zombiesFacebook post: Who is your favorite member of our Moldy Crüe? Punk, Pop, Hip-Hop or Metal? Imp workers nmt animated.gif|The construction Imps on a keytar showing that Side B is coming soon (animated) Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|All the side A plants and Peashooter in the trailer Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the trailer Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A|Official trailer for Side A Plants vs. Zombies Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A Dev Diary|Dev Diary for Side A Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Choose Your Seeds Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Glitter Zombie Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Punk Zombie Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - MC Zom-B Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Hair Metal Gargantuar (Metal) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Trivia *Thematically, this world is set during nighttime as proved by its background and Crazy Dave saying that it is "two minutes to midnight" on Day 16. *This is the second world to have the lawn on the player's house in the level select screen. The first is Far Future. *Unlike worlds before it, the two parts of Neon Mixtape Tour are called Side A and Side B, respectively. This references the side A and side B tracks of cassette tapes‎ prevalent in the 1980s. *This is the second world to not have surprise attacks. The first is Wild West. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the first world to be staged in the player's backyard in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world that does not have an Ultimate Battle theme and the second world (the first being Big Wave Beach) not to have a Brainiac Maniac theme. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the second world where the Gargantuar level stage is represented by a hand holding a World Key, the first being Lost City. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world without a note before the Gargantuar battle. *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour are currently the only worlds to have a low-opacity icon in the level chooser screen instead of a semi-cyan or semi-dark color icon. *If one listens closely at the beginning of the choose your seeds section (or turn off the music volume in the pause menu and turn up the sound effects), they can barely hear arcade machines being played. *There is an arcade machine on the map that is titled "Brendan Blast" when scrolling. *Hypnotized zombies from this world do not react to any playing jam. *Neon Mixtape Tour and Frostbite Caves are currently the only worlds to not have a world-exclusive Brain Buster. *There appears to be a green liquid spilled on the stage. *This world's ads and notifications parodies famous songs at the time. **''Sweet Zombie O' Mine'' is a reference to Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns n' Roses. **''Zombie's Never Gonna Give You Up'' is a reference to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, famous for the Rickrolling meme. **''Wake Zombie Up Before You Go-Go'' is a reference to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham. *The hardest part of this world is probably the reaction of how fast you can adapt when the jams change. References Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Neon Mixtape Tour